


Coming Out

by Denyce



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: Oz comes out





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"I'll see you later tonight Nighthawk." Cordelia purred, then grabbed her purse and left. 

 

"Nighthawk?" The soft question still held an air of amusement. 

 

Xander turned toward the shorter man and blushed at his reaction when Cordelia called him that. Then started to worry that maybe he was the butt of another one of Cordy's jokes where he missed the punch line. "Yeah you don't think..." 

Oz knew the fear without looking as he heard the slight insecurity crept into Xander's voice. "Nah, man it's cool. You got this cool rhythm going. Adds to your stealth." 

 

Xander grinned, "I got stealth? Yeah, stealth. That's good right?" 

 

Oz smiled, "Yeah that's good." 

 

"So not that I want to be nosy or anything, but what was that little thing earlier with you and Will? You guys ok?" 

 

Oz paused trying to think about what Xander was talking about, "Oh, you mean that thing after band practice this afternoon?" 

 

Xander started doing a slight bounce he wanted to be Oz's friend, but couldn't help but get nervous when any disharmony surrounded Willow. Will always came first, but with Buffy gone Xander realized Oz ran a close second. Since Jesse, he didn't have any friends of the `male' persuasion. Giles was cool, but was he was still more like a Dad, or the Dad Xander wanted. 

 

Oz looked over at Xander and noticed the expression and wondered if he should tell Xander the truth. Willow knew before hand it was one of the first things he told her about himself, she just didn't know who until tonight. And it wasn't one of his greatest moments, but he knew Willow would accept and adjust. But would Xander? Looking over at his friend Oz knew he'd have to tell Xander even if he had a hard time to begin with if he ever expected to have the friendship he wanted with Xander. Oz knew Xander wanted, needed a good `male' friend to trust almost as much as Oz wanted a friend who knew the real him, and he hoped he'd never lose that. 

 

Oz shook his head as he watched the bounce start to do a quick double time, and wondered how Xander could do a nervous bounce with his entire body with graceful agility, yet still trip over his own feet when he got too nervous. Taking a deep breath Oz looked up, and slightly smiled at his friend. "She wasn't to happy to find out who my ex was." 

 

"Oh." Xander let that sink in then started to think who Oz's ex was. From the way Oz said it must be someone he knows. Then he started to think about who could upset Wills. 

 

Oz watched as Xander's bounce stopped and his eyes went as wide as saucers, as he started this `mmmmaammmyyyy' sound. Oz crinkled his nose and tried to make out the Xander babble, he was getting better, but he still wasn't proficient as Willow. Oz shook his head, "Sorry Xan I'm not getting it." 

 

Xander ran his hand threw his hair trying to calm down, as thoughts of Cordelia and Oz ran through his head. Biting his lip hard, he rushed out, "Cor-Cordelia. Did you date my... Cordelia?" 

 

Oz almost wanted to laugh in his face, but knew what she meant to him, "No man. Cute, but no way. Couldn't keep up with the fashions." 

 

Xander smiled at that, and started breathing again then just stared at Oz, "Ok, so who would upset Will? Can't be Buff, she hasn't lived here long enough. Cordetts?" 

 

Oz shook his head, "Ah no, but he did date Cordy a couple of times, but I don't think that qualified him for a cordett." 

 

Oz enjoyed the expressive brown eyes dance in an almost comical way as his words registered in Xander's mind "Heeee, you mean you, you. No your not-musician yeah, but, you, nah---really?" 

 

Oz smiled nodding the truth. 

 

"When? ... I mean... how? Why?" Xander swallowed and started to bounce again with a little jiggle this time. 

 

Oz chuckled at Xander's response. "I've known since I was 12. Dev and I were on and off for three years. But you know Dev he's not big on commitment." 

 

"But you and Will?" Xander asked. 

 

"Girls are good, and Willow's the best of the best." Xander smiled at that. 

 

"But why..." Xander realized he wasn't sure what he wanted to ask. 

 

"It's alright she knew from the beginning, and was cool. At the time though she didn't want to know who. Devon just kinda surprised her tonight, and well now she knows." 

 

"Oh, so you guys gonna be ok?" Xander wanted to make sure he'd still have two friends tomorrow. 

 

"Yeah." Oz watched as Xander adjusted. 

 

"Ah, yeah. Guess it goes with the whole musician thing huh?" 

 

"Not really, it's just me, but it works. So you ok, with the Bi thing?" Oz asked. 

 

"You're not...I mean you and Will?" Xander hated when he stumbled over his words, but thinking about Oz and Devon was making it difficult for him to think. 

 

"Yeah, no we're real good, I'm committed. There's no one like her." Oz stated firmly. 

 

Xander smiled at that as he saw Oz's genuine care and love for his best friend. Clapping an arm on Oz's back, "Damn straight" Oz started to cough at his words. 

Xander blushed, " Sorry." 

 

Oz smiled, but allowed Xander to continue, "I mean, as her best friend I have to tell you, you hurt her, and I'm gonna...I'm gonna call you a lot of bad names behind your back." He looked down at Oz as Oz looked up arching a brow, "Hey I'd do more, but you got the whole wolf thing. And I'd have to stop Will with her spells, or watch you become a toad---so lots of name calling." 

 

Oz nodded his understanding, "Fair enough." 

 

"So you and Devon? What made you...?" Xander asked. 

 

Oz didn't think Xander was really ready to hear any details, and was relieved when he saw the time and started to pick up his guitar case. Smiling Oz turned back as he answered "Gotta get going if I'm going to make that gig on time." 

 

Xander nodded disappointed, he was curious and still wanted to ask more questions. "So patrol tomorrow night?" Xander called out as Oz started to leave. 

 

"Yeah, tomorrow." Oz called back. 

 

Almost to the door Oz stopped and turned seeing Xander's back, "Xander," he waited until he had Xander's attention, "Maybe one day I'll tell you about my weakness for tall dark hair men, ----with goofy smiles." Oz grinned fondly as he walked out the door already enjoying the memory of Xander's blush and how quickly it had reached a shade of Willow's hair.


End file.
